Problem: $ \dfrac{4}{5} \times \left(-\dfrac{2}{9}\right) $
Answer: $= \dfrac{4 \times (-2)}{5 \times 9}$ $= \dfrac{-8}{45}$ $= -\dfrac{8}{45}$